1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power strips and, more particularly, to a power strip including at least one socket module removably attached to a housing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The popularity of electrical power strips has grown in pace with the increased use of personal computer equipment, electrical appliances, and the like. However, due to the different positions equipment may be placed in a location, the shared use of one power strip becomes difficult. Therefore, there is a need to provide a power strip that includes an extendable socket module to solve the abovementioned problem.